Triunfo sobre la tragedia
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Me senté a leer un nuevo libro de medicina, mientras que mi novio platicaba sobre el partido de hockey con Kendall y James. Súbitamente, una maestra entró corriendo a la biblioteca. -¡Todos al suelo!-, gritó, -¡Hay un chico con un arma!- Lo se mal summary pero bueno XD. Slash Cargan Carlos/Logan.


Waazzaaaa, ¿Como están Espero que bien, yo pues estoy triste por que mi queridicimo amigo RusherloveKogan decidió ya no continuar con las secuelas de "Un verdadero amor" (Jamas lo superare :'() RusherloveKogan te advierto que si la novela que estas haciendo con las ideas que tenias para las secuelas no es muy romántica .. Usare mi Death Note e.e muajajajaja...

En realidad esta historia no es mía es de Valeen Schnurr la cual encontré en un libro que me regalo mi abuelita cuando cumplí 9 años y que apenas me decidí a leer XD, yo solo tuve la loca idea de adaptar esta historia a mi estilo utilizando obviamente a Big Time Rush, este pequeño one-shot es un poco triste, hasta llore mientras lo escribía XD (Últimamente ando muy sentimental :')) y sin mas rodeos los dejo con este One-shot, nos leemos en las notas finales.

* * *

**Triunfo sobre la tragedia.**

* * *

Pov Logan.

El día de mi graduación de la secundaria, fue una sofocante tarde de sábado en mayo. Sentado con cuatrocientos de mis compañeros en un teatro al aire libre, estaba acalorado con mi toga y mi birrete.

Había esperado ese día durante varios meses. Los últimos cuatro años en la Escuela Secundaria de Minneapolis, en Minnesota habían pasado rápidamente. Mis días habían estado llenos de estudio, trabajo como asistente médico, clubes de la escuela y mucho tiempo con mis mejores amigos James y Kendall que actualmente son pareja y con mi novio Carlos, a ellos los conocí en el preescolar y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables. Hoy estábamos celebrando nuestros logros. Estábamos celebrando la vida.

Escuché cómo orador tras orador se pararon detrás del podio (Si no mal recuerdo el podio es donde las personas leen sus discursos, etc... XD, es como un tipo escritorio pero más alto y pequeño, vamos seguramente saben a que me refiero XD) y hablaban sobre el futuro, recordando el pasado. Sonó una fuerte bocina y yo sonreí mientras tiraban una gran pelota entre la gente de la audiencia. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, esta graduación parecía el día que siempre había imaginado.

Luego vi a los padres de mi novio, Carlos Garcia, subir al escenario. Con orgullo en sus rostros, recibieron el diploma de Carlos, un estudiante con honores. Y una vez más, me di cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde ese horrible día cuatro semanas atrás.

Mi vida, y las de otros miles, habían cambiado el 20 de abril del 2007. Yo, mi novio y mis 2 mejores amigos recién habíamos llegado a la biblioteca esa mañana. Como era nuestra costumbre ese semestre. Algunas veces trabajábamos en tareas, otras, sólo conversábamos.

Me senté a leer un nuevo libro de medicina, mientras que mi novio platicaba sobre el partido de hockey con Kendall y James. Súbitamente, una maestra entró corriendo a la biblioteca. -¡Todos al suelo!-, gritó, -¡Hay un chico con un arma!-

Al principio, nosotros pensamos que sería una travesura de los graduados. Luego, del piso de abajo escuchamos gritos y tiros. El suelo tembló mientras estallaban bombas de bajo de nuestros pies. Rápidamente nos metimos debajo de una mesa. Yo era el que estaba más cerca de Carlos. Llenos de miedo, nos tomamos de las manos y nos abrazamos.

-Todo va a estar bien-, decía Carlos mientras nos aferrábamos el uno a otro juntando nuestros labios con el fin de tranquilizarnos un poco.

Luego oímos a los que estaban armados, que más tarde supimos que eran dos chicos de nuestra misma escuela, entrar a la biblioteca. Se reían mientras disparaban a los estudiantes al azar. Yo lloraba y escondí la cara detrás de la viga que atravesaba la parte de abajo de la mesa.

Luego sentí un intenso dolor cuando una bala me hirió. Su fuerza me tiró fuera de donde estaba escondido. -¡Ayuda!-, grité y luego miré hacia arriba, directamente al chico con el arma.

-¿Crees que alguien te va a ayudar?-, me preguntó uno de ellos.

-Si-, le conteste con mucha dificultad.

-¿Enserio?-, me preguntaron, burlándose.

Medio aturdido por mi herida, les dije: -Claro, por que yo si tengo quien se preocupe por mi-. Luego me escondí nuevamente debajo de la mesa; débil por la pérdida de sangre y con la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz. Milagrosamente o mejor dicho por suerte, se dieron la vuelta y finalmente salieron de la biblioteca.

-¡Carlos!-. Le dije, codeando a mi novio que todavía estaba tirado debajo de la mesa. -Ya podemos irnos. ¡Ya se fueron!-. Pero Carlos no se movió.

-¡Despierta!-, intenté de nuevo, -Ya se fueron-.

No hubo respuesta.

-Quizá se desmayó-, me dije a mi mismo. Luego, mirando por encima de Carlos, vi a estudiantes que corrían por una salida de emergencia, incluyendo a James y a Kendall.

Estaba completamente cubierto en sangre, y sabía que estaba herido de gravedad. Amontonando mi camisa, presioné contra mi estómago, tratando de detener la sangre, ¡Tenia que salir de allí! Esperanzado en que alguien volviera por Carlos, usé toda la fuerza que tenía y salí corriendo por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso a Carlos. Logré llegar a un automóvil de la policía que estaba estacionado lejos del edificio. Un oficial y otros estudiantes estaban escondidos detrás del automóvil, logré llegar a la hierba detrás de él, donde caí.

Otro estudiante, de tercer año, me vio allí. Aunque él también estaba herido, tomó una camiseta y vino hacia mí.

-Hola-, me dijo, -¿Te estás graduando este año, verdad? ¿A qué universidad piensas ir el próximo año?-.

Traté de hablarle, pero me encogí cuando empujó la camisa contra mi vientre sangrante. En ese momento, lo odié, sin darme cuenta de que estaba tratando de salvarme la vida.

-¡No te duermas!-, me ordenó el chico.

Finalmente, me llevaron al hospital donde los médicos me atendieron. Tenía tanto miedo y quería a mis padres, quería a mis amigos y sobretodo quería a mi Carlitos, James y Kendall. Finalmente, ellos llegaron. Los médicos les dijeron que había recibido nueve heridas de bala y varias heridas de granada. Estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo, pero sobre todo se sentían culpables por habernos abandonado, pero yo no los culpo ni estoy molesto con ellos, ya que hicieron lo correcto al huir y salvar sus vidas. Según dijeron, solamente la intervención divina me salvo la vida, pero yo creo que solo fue suerte.

El dolor y la terrible impresión de lo que había vivido, eran difíciles de manejar, pero mis padres y mis amigos me ayudaron mucho estando a mi lado y animándome. Me protegieron de todo horror adicional al no dejarme leer los periódicos y mantener el televisor apagado.

Vino gente famosa a verme. Recibí flores y tarjetas de apoyo de todo el mundo. Fue muy conmovedor ver cuánta gente se preocupó. Pero era aun más reconfortante ver a mi lado a todos mis seres queridos, la gente que amaba.

Recuerdo que el día que desperté tras haber pasado 3 días en coma vi a Kendall y a James y lo primero que hice fue preguntar: -¿Como está Litos?-.

Guardaron silencio. Podía ver la respuesta en sus rostros, podía ver como ambos comenzaban a sollozar mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, comencé a llorar como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Carlos, el inocente y divertido Carlos, había muerto en la biblioteca.

Se perdió tanto ese día en Minneapolis. Carlos y otras doce personas inocentes perdieron sus vidas a manos de los dos asesinos que después se suicidaron en la escuela.

Pasé una semana en el hospital mientras me recuperaba de la cirugía, pero las heridas mentales eran mucho más profundas. Continuamente muchas preguntas me atravesaban la mente. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué murió gente inocente? ¿Por qué murió Carlos y yo viví?

Ahora, sentado en el acto de graduación, viendo a la familia de Carlos recibir el diploma por el que su hijo había trabajado tanto, supe que no había respuesta para esas preguntas. Vi a Kendall y a James recibir sus diplomas, y empezar una nueva parte de sus vidas juntos, lo cual me alegra mucho. Llegó mi turno de recibir aquel trozo de papel por el que tanto trabaje. Cuando dijeron mi nombre y tomé mi diploma, me sorprendió el sonido de los aplausos. Al darme vuelta vi a toda la audiencia de pie, compartiendo el gozo de mi logro, recuperación y una segunda oportunidad.

Sé que perdí a mi novio ese día, a mi pareja, a mi Carlitos, pero de ante mano sé que el estaría o esta orgulloso y feliz por mi, así como yo lo estoy por él.

Aunque fue difícil, siempre estaré agradecido de haber estado lo suficientemente bien para asistir a los últimos tres días de mi último año en la secundaria. Fue mi manera de recuperar por lo menos mis más hermosos recuerdos de una gran época que viví con Carlos.

No sé por qué pasaron los tiroteos, pero sí creo que hubo una razón por la que no perdí la vida. El bien puede vencer el mal, y ahora me enfoco en lo que puedo hacer con mi vida.

Pronto empezaré la universidad para estudiar medicina, y más tarde ser doctor. Estoy decidido a tratar de ayudar a mis semejantes. No quiero olvidar, sino que quiero trabajar para logran un cambio. Quizá algún día yo pueda hacer la diferencia en la vida de alguien.

FIN...

* * *

¿Como estuvo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Quieren matarme por matar a Carlos? ¿Lloraron? ¿Algo...?

Cualquier cosa que quieran hacerme saber ya saben como hacerlo, así es, estoy hablando del review, acepto cualquier consejo, amenaza de muerte, violación, etc... O simplemente un "Esta padre" "Lo odie..." "Lo ame..." o que se yo hehehe.

Oh, si no han leído los fics de mi gran amigo Alex Daniel les recomiendo que lo hagan, son muy entretenidas y geniales, gracias a el mi amor por Cargan crecio al 100% XD, muchas gracias Alex Daniel, quiero que sepas que tu eres uno de mis autores favoritos hehehe...

P.D. Tengo una Death Note XD, la cual usare si no veo reviews hehehehe (6_6')... Sin más que decir o escribir XD nos leemos luego.

GustavoRusherBoy13.


End file.
